Never give England alcolhol
by StarsOfThePast
Summary: because we all know its true, it just leads to a very very drunk iggy that Canada can't seem to handle, where is that brother of his? Humor, and EnglandXAmerica later, Also Uke!America and Seme!England
1. Bloody Pub

**Never Give England Alcohol.**

**Me: Indeed lawl**

**Kanoko: ...Stacey does not own hetalia or any of its characters**

**Me: danm right i don't :**

**--**

Chapter 1: "Meeting up with the Danm idiot?"

Arthur Kirkland growled angerly has he walk through the streets to his usual drinking place, but for once he wasn't going there to get himself so bladdered he forgot what happened the morning before.

The Reason he was on his way to the pub was because that stupid america rung him up around half past ten in the middle of the night demanding he meet him at the local pub in ten minutes, but before Arthur could protest that twat had rung up.

"Stupid, Alfred, What the bloody hell does he want at this time?!" Arthur had cursed to himself while he put on his normal green clothes and brown boots, he had a right mind not to show up at all, but he knew he would just get whined and complained at the next day, been told he didn't care enough to go meet up with him when he did care about the stupid idiot.

"Git" the English man said out loud getting a few glances from the people who walked past, He just choose to ignore it.

Just then he spotted the pub in the distance, he sighed to himself and looked at his watch to see he was right on time which he was very pleased with, there was nothing better then making it in time to where you needed to be.

Well that's what Arthur thought anyways.

When he finally got to the rub he went straight inside and to his suprise there was alot more people inside then usual, he looked around to crowd of people hoping to spot the man he was looking for with no such luck.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Arhur frowned looking closer into the crowd, then saw some blond hair that looked alot like the American's.

"AMERICA!" Arthur shouted across the bar where he saw the man, but the loud music over took his voice so the other couldn't hear him, this made Arthur roll his eyes and start pushing through the crowd of people going over to the bar where he was sitting.

"Alright, I'm here you stupid git" Arthur walked over to the man who he thought was the united states of america, only to find out it wasn't.

"Arthur?" the man turned to him blinking with his violet eyes while his glasses fell down the bridge of his nose, Arthur blinked back thinking for a moment...who was this...then he remembered, you could almost see the light bulb appear at the top of his head.

"Canada?" he asked, he had forgotton all about him again, it always seemed like he mistook the two brothers, but then again most people did that so it wasn't just him who was the bad one for forgetting the poor country

"Who?" Arthur couldn't help but stare at the white polar bear in the canadian arms when he heard it talk.

"I'm Canada!" he laughed akwardly while Kumajirou stared blankly up at him, Arthur sighed and looked at his watch again, that idiot was five minutes late! where on earth was he?!

Arthur frowned then looked at the other blond.

"That brother of your's told me to meet him here" Arthur mumbled to him, Canada blinked at him suprised that he was still there, then he scratched the back of his head unsure what to say.

"Oh?...well that's just Alfred for you..."He said uneasy while Arthur sat down on the stool next to the younger nation.

"Yes, but that bloody twit is normally the first one here when we meet up" Which was very true, Alfred would then blabber on how great he was and how he was the hero, it was enough to make Arthur want to punch him in that smug face of his.

He growled just thinking about it, so he ordered a drink of beer hoping it would take his mind of the american, while Matthew looked abit worried making Arthur glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that, boy" he snapped paying for his alcolhol.

"It's Orange juice, Eh?" Matthew sweat dropped watching has he downed his drink in one big mouth full and hicuped, possibly from drinking it to fast or because of the bubbles.

"Don't ya look so worried...it's only a drink...ok two" Arthur mumbled already starting to feel the buzz, he then ordered another pint for himself.

Matthew still didn't look so sure and looked down at Kumajirou who whispered and silent "who?"

--

**Me: ok! how do you guys like the story so far? like? love? hate? please preview!**


	2. A little to drunk?

**Me: ok this chapter is very very short D: I'm so sorry about that**

**Kanoko: and all those people reading your story have been waiting too –rolls eyes- idiot**

**Me: …TAKE IT BACK! D8 -pulls her white/black hair-**

**Kanoko: D -stabs me-**

**Me: -falls over-**

**Ruby: :o oh dear…she did it again…**

**Emerald: -sweat drops- erm…Stacey does not own hetalia or any of its characters…now we better take our creator to the hospital **

**--**

Canada sighed has he walked down the street with the drunken Arthur, he had one of his arms around the older males shoulders with his hand on his waist to hold him steady though it was a bit hard seeing has Arthur was completely drunk, and it had only been fifteen minutes and the sober man had some how managed to down four pints of beer, it was obvious that he couldn't get back to his house on his own, he couldn't even stand up straight for god's sakes, Matthew was curing mentally in his head at his brother for never showing up, knowing his brother he had either got his mind onto something else and forgotten or stopped on the way to McDonalds…and forgotten.

"Arthur, do I really need to tell you I told you so?" Matthew asked, the man wobbled slightly and almost fell over lucky for him Canada was holding onto him tight so he didn't fall, but he was having a hard time holding onto Kumajirou too and nearly dropped him.

"Ah! Sorry Kumajirou, Sorry Arthur" Canada apologized his heart beating hard in his chest, then blinked when he saw his polar bear and the united kingdom stare at him with concussed expressions.

"…Who are you?" the two asked at the same time, making Matthew sweat drop and blink a few times, he opened his mouth to say he was Canada, but shut it again and sighed, he didn't see the point in telling them because he knew that Kumajirou wouldn't remember and Arthur was far to drunk to even care or remember.

"Gaaah…w-where's that…am…America..." Arthur mumbled and then hiccupped awkwardly, and closed his eyes and fell asleep, Matthew hadn't been paying much attention because he was looking straight ahead until he felt the sudden weight he turned his head with his eyes wide, but before he could catch the man the two of them went tumbling off the pavement, Making Arthur hit the back of head against the road while Matthew fell flat on his face squashing Kumajirou.

"Ohhhh…my head…" he lifted his head to see a familiar gloved hand in front of him, he blinked and looked up to see the face of his brother.

"Are you ok, Matty?" he asked when the Canadian grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up, Matthew wobbled for a moment then got his balance back.

"Fine…Eh, gosh did that ever hurt" he mumbled, looking down to see the once white polar bear staring up at him, he was filthy with black dirt, the boy looked a bit guilty and picked him up then looked around to see that America had picked up the British nation and put him over his shoulder.

"Where were you, Eh?" Matthew followed the taller man; Arthur over his shoulder still half asleep mumbling something about fairies and unicorns.

"Went to MacDonald's!" He said proudly grinning, Matthew sighed at him and shook his head in disbelieve, he knew it. And he also knew he had forgotten about England, just like he had thought earlier, but there was no point in asking him that because his brother wouldn't admit it.

"And so! After a few burgers I thought I better get myself to the pub to meet Iggy! And here I am!" America gobbled so fast that Canada had to think for a minute before he finally understood what he said.

"…..Well you are a bit late aren't you?" Matthew sighed shaking his head.

"Only half an hour! Anyways Matty I'll take Iggy home now, ok?"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, you better go back home, It's late" America said cheerfully, but before Canada could protest he was already around the corner.

**--**

**Me: oooook –in hospital bed- ._.; this was actually kind of long…**

**Sapphire: -sarcastic- no kidding? …dude your story is boring its no wonder Kanoko stabbed you**

**Ruby: D: that's not nice**

**Amethyst: Last time I checked she wasn't nice**

**Sapphire: WHAT HOW DARE YOU D**

**Tanya/Emerald: here we go again =.=;…**

**Kanoko: -black aura- Idiots…**

**All apart from me: O_O**

**Me: -lol what face- erm…I hoped you liked chapter two! : D…I should be out of hospital next time~ has soon has my other selves stop fighting lol!**


	3. Drunk Lust

**Never give England Alcolhol, 3**

**Me: Oh wow ._.; when did i last finished chapter two?? seriously it must have been about 2 to 3 weeks ago D: im sorry you guys i'm an bitch for making you all wait**

**Kanoko: =.=; hmm...**

**Me: o3o...but yeah...i've got my computer in my bedroom now so yay 8D and i can only go on the internet about an hour a day...or less -mumbles- so i save some stories to read XD then i end up not writing so i will try to do both, :3 thank you for reading my story**

**Kanoko: Stacey does not own Hetalia or its characters, and she does not get any money for doing this.**

**--**

"Here we old man!" Alfred laughed putting his ex-guardian on his king sized big, he grinned sleepishly at the man while putting his hands on his hips looking pleased with himself, when they had been walking down the streets, or rather Alfred walked down the streets with the drunken englishman other his shoulder, the man suddenly remembered that Arthur sometimes keep a share key under his door mat, after all Arthur was the king of loosing things though he would say he didn't loose things he just "misplaced" them.

Which was basicly the same thing in Alfred's eyes.

But that wasn't the point, the point was the Alfred didn't have to start fighting with the older nation just so he could get the key off him for the front door of his house, so when he found himself at England's house he went under the mat which was a dirty brown colour with "Welcome" across it, at first the american thought he would have problems bending over because Arthur was still riding on his back, but it wasn't to hard after all because he had put his arms around his neck with each of his legs sticking out at each side of his hips, Alfred could only smile when he found a small silver key from under the dirty mat and opened the door going inside and locked up behide him.

And of course here he was now, standing at the side of the bed watching has Arthur frowned at him his bushy eye brows moving down his forehead, they sometimes reminded Alfred of a guy for this werid anime Japan had once shown him...what was it called?...oh that's right _Naruto, _Something about Ninjas and fighting, Alfred thought it was pretty good, only not has good has his shows that is, and when this strange guy suddenly appeared in a green suit with werid hair, eyes and eye brows he couldn't help but fall about laughing.

"...Ya' Ameri'ns ar'e all the sam'e" Arthur mumbled his words in an akward way, but it could have been something to do with him hicupping every two seconds while speaking, Alfred blinked his mouth in the shape of an "o" then chuckled softly.

"Your hammered" He burst out laughing while Arthur stared blankly at him, his frown never leaving his face watching the stupid wanker laugh at him, the frown disapeared from his face as he growled gritting his teeth together _"Oh Sod it" _Arthur thought to himself pulling himself up from the bed and started walking to the door trying his best to walk like a gentleman should, but was failing either way so he gave up just after passing the window, Alfred hadn't noticed the british empire walking off until he saw said man with his hand on the door knob.

"Whao Whao Whao!" Alfred rushed over to the man who opened the door and was beginning to walk out, until Alfred stood in the way blocking the shorter man from passing, it was times like this that made him proud to be tall and so _not fat._

"Bloody Hell, your such a big tosser" Arthur mumbled, pushing past his ex-colony so roughly that Alfred almost fell over, truth be told even though Arthur was shorter then him he could still be pretty strong when he wanted to be, When the American country got his balance back he turned to Arthur who was unsteady walking over to the stairs, this shocked the american thinking he would fall down them, which he most likely would he was that hammered, he ran over to his friend at this point hoping to stop him in time and of course be a hero.

"Hey Igg!--" He began until he slipped on his own two feet , Arthur turned around when he heard that annoying voice stop right in the middle of a sentance and suddenly felt a very _very heavy weight _on him pushing himself and Alfred down the stairs, Alfred hit his head again the wall twice yelping both times at the pain in his skull, not that he had any brain cells to kill, Arthur had wacked his head on one of the stairs making him groan out feeling even more dizzy then before, and then the two landed with a loud "thudding" noice, Alfred smacking the back of his head against the floor when the two landed in a very awkward position.

Alfred was layed with his legs open, Arthur's kneens touching his "crowned jewles" with his legs slightly apart from each other inbetween Alfred open legs, the american had his arms lay straight out while the british man's were at each side of his head mannanging to hold himself up from the fall so he didn't land flat on his face.

"Awww man.." Alfred groaned his eyes screwed shut in pain, then he slowly opened them to a pair of emarld green eyes staring at him , they were shining slightly which suprised America quite alot, he had never seen that look before even when he was drunk like this, he then saw the position they were in, if Arthur had been sober he would have got up straight away cursing at him for knocking him down the stairs, only he didn't look mad at all, not even a hint of anger, if anything he looked _amused._

"You're a' stu'pid git" Arthur mumbled still drunk, though it seemed like he was turning back into his normal self, which wasn't likely, Arthur only had to look at a pint of whiskey to get pissed out of his mind, it would be a good few hours before he went sober again and he sure was going to pay for it in the morning.

"Erm...Sorry?" Alfred replyed lamely unsure what else to say, what was you suppose to say when someone was on top of you like this?!, he would be lieing if he said he didn't enjoy it, because he did, and that's part of the reason why he wanted Arthur to move off him before he did something he would regret and feel embarrased and ashamed about in the morning, but Arthur didn't seem to take the hint when he struggled under him, he just stared, until Alfred found himself lost in the green emarlds with his own sky blue ones, after what seem like a life time of staring Arthur moved his kneen abit touching Alfred's member making the younger nation gasp in suprise and shut his eyes tight while the drunk Arthur smiled.

"Florida?" He giggled abit his cheeks flushing red from both lust and the alcolol, Alfred's cheek turned the slightest bit pink, unlike Arthur who's face was as light as a chrismas tree, his eyes shining with...lust?!, Alfred's eyes widened suddenly, his mouth opening abit then felt warm lips press against his own and a tounge making it's way inside of the moist cave that was Alfred's mouth, he made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like half a moan and half a groan, it wasn't awful but it wasn't that good either, Arthur taste to much of whiskey and because he had drank that much of it the taste was quite strong, Alfred blinked twice watching as Arthur's eyes started to slowly close slow and he followed soon afterwards kissing back shyly unsure what to do, after awhile the two find themselves having to pull away, both needing to breath from the lack of oxygen, when the sloppy kiss ended a trail of saliva connected their lips together.

"Hmm...You taste good.." Arthur licked his bottom lip the trail of spit disappearing from their lips, laying himself ontop of the younger man his hips touching Alfred's own making him sigh from the closeness and looked up at Arthur who smiled at him, he then kissed his nose, both of his cheeks and a placed a soft kiss on his lips before sitting up again making Alfred pout enjoying the warmth that suddenly left his body, then looked down to see the other blond try to pull his pants zipper down with his shaking hands, that's when Alfred sat up so fast that he almost knocked his head against Arthur's.

"Wait! w-we can't do this!" Alfred mentally cursed himself inside of his head for spluttering, Arthur looked up at him looking both suprised and confused tilting his head to the side which made him look really cute thought America wanting to slap himself after thinking that, not a good thing to think he was cute when he wanted to "do things".

"...Hm...Coz' you wanna top?" he asked, Alfred frowned at this, but he also wanted to laugh at the same time, he didn't acually care if he was on the bottom or top really, but if he did do this with Arthur he wanted him to be sober so at least he knew that they were doing it for the right reasons, and not because of lust, but before Alfred could even reply Arthur had pushed his full weight onto Alfred and kissed him hard on the mouth, it was alot more passionate then the last two kisses that the American found himself feeling light headed, and started to kiss back with just has much passion has Arthur was, his hands then slowly moved down to the other mans hips and placed them on each side pulling him closer, one part of his mind screaming to stop this before it went to far while the other told him to enjoy it, and so he desided to listen to the second voice in his head.

_"His going to kill me for this in the morning" _Alfred thought has the two of the pulled away from the kiss once again, Arthur only took a few breaths before attacking the taller males neck and started to bite and suck while Alfred moaned quitely enjoying the wonderful feeling.

It was going to be a long night...

--

**Me: MHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER BECAUSE I'M EVIL D lmao xD, ok~ please review and tell me if you want England to be the Seme or the Uke, i don't mind to much : o i like when his both :3 it's just harder to make America stay into character when his the uke XD**

**America: i should be the seme!**

**England/Me: Why?**

**America: BECAUSE I'M THE HERO**

**England: OH SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!!!!!!**

**Me: lmao**

**England: _ Don't you start...you tosser! ACT LIKE A BRITAIN FOR ONCE!**

**Me: ._.;**


	4. Seme England

**Never Give England Alcolhol, 4**

**Me: o3o why hello~ i have desided the England will be the seme D because there's not that many fan fictions about him been the seme -sulks in emo corner- o3o Sorry to the people who were hoping for an Uke!England xD**

**England: Oh would you stop you little twat, -_- get on with the story Anastasia (Anastaisa - i found out that my name "Stacey" is a short way of saying Anastasia xD) **

**Me/America: lmao xD**

**England: Bugger off! -glares at us-**

**Me/America: :**

**Kanoko: idiots...Stacey does not own Hetalia or any of its characters**

**--**

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's back and pulled the older man closer to him while he bit down on his neck drawing blood, Alfred only hissed when he felt the teeth bite into his skin, but moaned again when he felt a wet tounge run across where Arthur had bit him, Alfred sucked on his bottom lip as Arthur moved his mouth to his collar bone and nibbled there for a few seconds before finding one of his ex-colonies plessure points on his shoulder and started to lick and suck, the American couldn't believe how hard he was getting from just touching.

It was embarrasing, it was unbelievable just how embarrased Alfred was feeling right now, and Heros ain't suppose to feel embarrased! they are meant to feel proud about what they do, but then again it could have been the fact that he was on the bottom, he would feel alot more proud if he was topping...that's when an idea popped into Alfred's head, Arthur wasn't strong enough to pick him up and take him up the stairs, not even Russia would be able to pick him up he was that..._Manly._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

Alfred counted down in his head then grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pushed him down to the ground watching as the other man grunted in pain when his back meet the floor, Alfred then stood up and picked the shorter nation up into his arms bride style and went up stairs to the bedroom where he threw Arthur on the bed and kicked the door shut behide him.

Arthur looked at him and chuckled abit his eyes flashing with amusment when he saw just how hard Alfred was, but he wasn't the only one who had a erection the size of the highful tower, when Alfred went over to Arthur he grabbed hold of the younger mans tie sitting up on his kneens while pulling the shocked country down onto the bed, he then climbed on top of him and smirked at Alfred's expression.

"Didn't see it comin' did ya Alf'red"? Arthur chuckled, pushing his lower body against the others so their elections touched each other though their pants getting a little moan from the tall man, Arthur smiled kissing his mouth and trailed downwards until he was near his chin while his hands worked on the zipper to his pants and pulled it down slowly, Alfred tried to remove Arthur's clothes but the blond wouldn't let him spoil his fun and slapped his hand away and got a pout in return.

Arthur then stopped what he was doing an idea coming to mind, he got off the younger male and stood up, the younger man blinked wondering what he was up too, he sat up and watched has Arthur went into the second draw of his bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, Alfred couldn't stop his eyes from widening when he saw the silver pieces of mental, "Why on earth does Arthur have those?" been the only thing going through his head watching Arthur unlock them so the jaws of them were open.

"Lay down" Arthur commanded climbing into Alfred's lap and pushed him down with his hands on his chest, his head hitting the back of the pillows, Arthur then grabbed Alfred's left arm and pulled it against the rail of the bed and closed one of the jaws of the handcuffs around his wrist and did the same to his other wrist.

"What are you?--" Alfred began, but was interrupted

"You will shut up now" Arthur growled, Alfred went quiet looking into green eyes, it seemed Arthur wasn't as drunk as he was making out to be, his eyes were clouded with lust, but he could also see a hint of his normal eyes, looks like he was starting to turn sober.

Well Shit, Arthur must have been drunk alot longer then Alfred had thought.

Arthur then started to take his bomber jacket off and threw it to the side without any care what so ever, Alfred opened his mouth to protect only to get Arthur's lips mashed against his own pushing his tounge again his lips asking for enterance, though Alfred thought he would have his own fun and didn't open his lips and of course this annoyed Arthur quite abit so he moved his hand down to his pants, when Alfed gasped in shock as he felt a cold hand slide into his pants, past his boxers and grab hold of his member, Arthur shoved his tounge into his mouth.

Alfred groaned trying to over take the kiss with his own tounge, after a few seconds Arthur finally let him take over the kiss while his hands worked on his clothes throwing them into random corners of the room, and because Alfred had his eyes closed and was enjoying the sloppy french kiss he hadn't noticed all of his clothes were almost off apart from his boxers , Arthur snorted when he saw that he wore the america flag on them, "this idiot is really full of himself" Arthur thought chuckling while grabbing each side of the boxers and started to slide them off, it was at this point that Alfred opened his eyes feeling a breeze and pulled out of the kiss.

"Now..." Arthur mumbled getting in the middle of the others leg, he took hold of Alfred's hard member and licked the tip gettting a gasp from the usa, he smirked to himself taking the tip into his mouth a licked gently and sucked, a trail of drool starting to slide down Alfred's cock making him moan in plessure his hands turning into fists so that the knuckles started to turn white.

Arthur countined to tease the horny man with his tounge running it across the tip then into the slit making Alfred thrust his hips upwards trying to get the other to take him in deeper, but Arthur just held his hips down with his free hand getting a whine of protest, and then whined even louder when Arthur pulled the tip of his member out of his mouth making a "plop" like noise as he did so, he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and looked up at the flushed american.

"Do you lik'e that?" Arthur whispered in a husky voice running his slim fingers over Alfred's ball sack getting another moan out of said man, Alfred nodded his head panting quietly, then screamed out in plessure when he felt that warm mouth take his whole shaft into his mouth.

he tried to move his arms so he could grab hold of Arthur hair, but the handcuffs stopped him from doing so, and because Arthur was still holding his hips down with his free hand he couldn't move deeper into his mouth so all he could do was lay back and enjoy himself, he threw his head back and let out a long needy moan, Arthur started to suck harder and lick their was so much plessure building up that Alfred thought he was going to come right there and then starting to feel a warm feeling in the pit of his stomch, but then he felt the warm disapear from his member.

"W-why'd you stop?" Alfred asked looking down at Arthur through half lidded eyes and heavy panting, Arthur didn't say anything he just got off the bed for the second time and went into his wardroob, he moved some clothes and took something out that Alfred couldn't quite make out he watched has the older nation shut the doors of his wooden wardroob and then walk back over to the bed so that Alfred could now make out what he was carrying.

"Lube?" He asked sounding impressed, he hadn't expected Arthur to have something for sexual intercourse in his bedroom, and in his wardroob of all places, that was maybe the last place anyone would think to look, unless your a pervert like France. Arthur raised an eye brow putting the lube on the bottom of the bed near Alfred foot and started to take his clothes of though he was shaking violently.

"You are..." Arthur went quite taking his jacket off, forgetting the word then said it loudly "not!" he nodded his head at Alfred who blinked at him "..Only one who..Masturbates" He finished, Alfred almost giggled at the fact that Arthur had forgot to add "The" at the beginning of Only, but of course he didn't giggle because he was a hero. (In his head)

Arthur sighed in annoyance trying to take his pants off, he was that horny and still quite drunk indeed that he wouldn't mannage to take his own clothes off even though he took Alfred's off without any trouble what so ever, then grinned when he finally pulled them down to his ankeels, he kicked them off and started to jump on one foot trying to pull his boot off, Alfred had to bite on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing, after five minutes of Arthur trying to pulls his boots off, his socks and fairy boxers he got back to the bed inbetween the american's legs.

"Bloody Clothes..." Arthur tuted and frowned like it was all their fault that he couldn't take them off, he grabbed the small bottle of lube and squeezed some onto three of his fingers until they were moist enough to do the job, he dropped the bottle of lube next to him knowing he would need it later on, he looked up at Alfred to see his reaction his cheeks turning a light shade of red, he nodded at the older man, Arthur pulled his legs around his waist and slowly stuck the first finger inside of Alfred' tight hole and moved slowly around, Alfred closed his eyes and swollowed a lump in his throat trying to get use to the strange feeling, it didn't hurt, but he couldn't feel any plessure either, it was when the second finger entered him and started scissor to strech him out that it started to hurt abit.

"..You Ok?" Arthur asked seeing the discomfort on Alfred's face, but he nodded his head and panted sweat dripping down his forehad forcing himself to relax so his interwalls didn't go tight around Arthur's fingers, The blond nodded his head and pushed the last finger into Alfred and moved deep inside of the man, the american nation whimpered out at the pain shooting down his spine, but that pain suddenly stopped when Arthur brushed his fingers against his prostate.

"Ahh! Arthur!" He cried out thrusting himself onto the fingers wanting to feel that amazing feeling again, Arthur was slightly taken aback when he saw the strong reaction Alfred gave, he pulled his fingers back and thrusted back in hitting his prostate again hitting it alot harder this time making the larger man cried out even louder.

"Looks like your ready" Arthur grinned sleepishly that Alfred almost thought he was going to throw up on him, the smaller blond withdrew his fingers from Alfred's behide getting a few whines and a cute look from the other, Arthur chuckled climbing over the man and went into the top draw of his bedside table and pulled out a small silver key that unlocked the handcuffs around Alfred's wrists, once the handcuffs were off they fell to the floor making a "clank" noise, Arthur put the key on top of the table then kissed his soon to be lover gentley, this time it was a innocent kiss.

When Arthur pulled out of the kiss he grabbed the small bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand and threw it randomly on the floor along with their clothes and the handcuffs, he then started to stroke himself with the lube and moaned abit at the plessure, when his cock was completely covered he grabbed hold of Alfred's legs and wrapped them around his waist and looked into his blue eyes.

"Are you ready, Alf'red?" he hicupped the last part flushing red abit embrassed about this own thing, he was half sober half drunk and here he was getting ready to take Alfred, to make him his, to claim him once and for all, Alfred looked up at him taking a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Yes...Just do it" He mumbled not wanting to sound to needy, but that was good enough for Arthur as he slowly pushed the tip of his hard member inside of the americans tight hole, Alfred bit down on his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his father figures back and tried to relax knowing it would only hurt the two of them more, Arthur was taking it slow so not to rip Alfred in half, so little by little he nudged his way in the taller man, Arthur groaned when the whole of his shaft was finally inside of the other, he stayed there and did his best not to move but it was hard not to with that warm tightness around him.

"Ahh...Arthur...move" Alfred finally said after what seem like forever though it was only for about two minutes, Arthur slowly moved himself out getting a mixure of pain and plessure moans as he did so, when his shaft was almost completely out he moved his hips forwards slowly back in, after moving in and out slowly a few times he started to move faster, Alfred started moaning louder mostly in bliss now as he dug his sharp nails abit into Arthur's back, his glasses even started to fog up with heat, but there was no way he was removing Texas, it would mean having to let go of Arthur.

"Ahhh...ohhh.." Alfred panted and moaned his toes starting to curl up has Arthur moved even faster and harder into him changing where he hit hoping to find that spot deep inside him that would--

"AHHH OH GOD ARTHUR!"

Make him scream out like that.

Now that Arthur knew where that spot was he started thrusting has hard and fast has he could nearly hitting Alfred's prostate everytime, the british empire groaned feeling Alfred's nails digging even harder into his back that he was going to wake up with bruises in the morning, not that he really cared either way.

"Oooh! Arthur!" Arthur cried out his eyes screwed shut with his face blushed a dark shade of red, he went on panting loudly his chest heaving, he was close, so painfully close, his neglected member throbbing and leaking with pre-cum, Arthur grabbed hold of Alfred's member and started to pump in tone with his thrusts getting more cried, whines and even a few begs.

"AHHH I'M COMING!" Alfred finally screamed out cuming onto Arthur's chest his inner walls going tight around Arthur's member which threw him off the edge and came deep inside his lover, he moaned along with Alfred has the two rode out their orgasms until they were finally spend, the two panted trying to get their breaths back, Alfred stopped digging his nails into Arthur's back and lay his head back into the pillows, Arthur then pulled himself out and lay next to Alfred would curled up too him his arms around his waist and his head on his chest listening to his heart beat slow down.

"...I love you, Alfred..." Arthur yawned sleeplishy, and feel asleep.

"I love you too, Arthur" Alfred chuckled, though he hoped that Arthur would remember this in the morning...

--

**Me: IT'S NOT OVER YET 8D one more chapter too go~ the morning after XD**

**Kanoko: Why do i have a bad feeling about**

**Me: you never know with me -smirks- **

**Kanoko: ...Right...anyways reviewers please tell Stacey what you thought of her story, this is her first time writing a lemon.**

**Me: Yosh :3 also i hope Alfred wasn't too OOC : o lol i know Arthur was but yeah xD YOU WOULD BE IF YOU WERE HALF DRUNK HALF SOBER!**

**Kanoko: Shut up,Stacey**

**Me: ...REVIEW PLEASE : D and i'll see you last chapter~**


	5. The Morning After

**Never Give England Alcolhol,5**

**Me: -squeels- yay! i'm so happy what people have said about my story so far X3 i can't beileve some people even said they loved it -cries of joy- even one reviewer said they were a pro Stacey fan! -squeels more-**

**Kanoko: ; Yeah...Hey, didn't you wanna say something else?**

**Me: ...oh! yes -gets up and cleans her clothes off- This is the last chapter of Never give England Alcolhol! its been a fun ride :D i would like to thank everyone who favorite, alerted and commented on it! ^_^ it's been amazing -bows- **

**Kanoko: and now on with the story! Stacey does not own Hetalia and doesn't get any money from doing this.**

**--**

_"Arg...my head..." _Arthur groaned to himself has the hang over took over, it hadn't been the worst hung over he ever had, but it was still pretty painful to the british man, he groaned trying to turn over but noticed Alfred had his arms around his waist with his head against his chest where his heart was, the younger man was fast asleep with his mouth slightly open, and this made Arthur smile a little, he still remembered everything that happened the night before, but remembering embarrassed the man, he couldn't beileve he let his lust take over and fuck his ex-colony so hard that he would be walking a few days with a limp.

But then again Alfred had wanted it just has much has Arthur had, he even begged him a few times to go faster and harder has he rammed himself in and out of that hot hole...Arthur groaned to himself at the mental images that started to play though his head of that night of passion and lust...and love.

His smile went even wider at that thought, truth be told he had been having feelings for Alfred for quite sometime now, well that was an under statement, he had actually had feelings for him for years, maybe even before he declared independance, he never wanted Alfred to leave his side, he wanted to protect him forever and never let anybody hurt him, even now just looking at the man sleeping peacefully Arthur felt his stomch do a flip and his heart beat a thousand beats a minute.

"nnn...Arthur.." Arthur blinked at the sound of his name been called, he looked down at the younger boy who was still asleep though his cheeks were slightly pink from the dream he was having, Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes _"Bloody pervert" _He thought amused that Alfred was having a dirty dream about him, though it was to be expected from a teenager.

Arthur then ran his fingers though the brownish-blond hair suprised just how soft it was, it felt like soft wool strangely enough, he smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, but then the younger man squirmed frowning as he started to wake up.

"Hm...i was having such a nice dream too" Alfred mumbled drunk with sleep, Arthur raised an eye brow at his lover as his grip got a bit tighter, his arms pulling him closer so his face was against his chest, Arthur blushed violently and started to push him away.

"I'll bet...you git" He mumbled still trying to push him off, Alfred looked up slowly his half opened eyes staring into the brits emerald green ones, he smiled inwardly and let the other push him away sitting up straight in the king sized bed streching his arms and yawned loudly while Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed rubbing his temples.

"GOOOOD MORNING LOOOOVER~" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs that Arthur wouldn't have been suprised if the whole street heard it, but he didn't really care about the people next door right now, because his head was throbbing with pain making it feel like a hammer was been smashed repeatabley on his head, and to make matters worse the american jumped on top of him like a cat who was playing with a piece of string.

"YOU WANKER!!!" Arthur screamed at him in a manly way, waving his arms at him like he was trying to bitch slap him while Alfred laughed loudly, the pain in his head getting more painful making him kick the taller man off the bed in anger and pull the bed covers over his head so he couldn't jump on him again, Alfred blinked from the floor and got up looking at the lump on the bed with a hurt expression.

_"Does he regret it?" _The man thought, it started to feel like his heart was breaking slowly trying to hurt him more by not just breaking straight away, he looked at the floor to notice the lube and handcuffs they used that night, he blinked a few times telling himself that he wasn't going to cry, he started to walk around the room looking for his clothes so he could just get dressed and leave, Arthur went silent under the covers the pain in his head still aching, and his heart beating fast so he could hear the thumping noises it was making, Why didn't Alfred jump back on him?!

_"How odd...he would have done or said something by now" _He thought frowning, listening carefully to hear some russles of clothes, after five minutes of listening to the russles he felt the man sit down on the right side of the bed making him jump a bit, he pulled the covered off his head and looked at the other who was pulling on his first boot making Arthur blink stunned.

"Alfred? What on earth are you doing?" The man jumped slightly no expecting him to say anything, he turned his head to look at the other and smiled abit, though Arthur was no fool, he could tell there was something wrong with the other, his smile wasn't bright and cheerful and his sky blue eyes were dull, almost like the colour was fading away into a pale colour.

_"What's the matter with you..." _

"Getting dressed" he said simply and pulled his other boot on and stood up, looking at the boy with light blond hair who looked at him with a confused expression, frowning abit his thick eye brows meeting each other, well he could see that!, but why was he getting dressed?, Alfred smiled inwardly and walked over to the door slowly while Arthur counted his steps, when the younger man got to the door he reach out and touched the door knob.

"...I guess i'll see you at the next world meeting" He said smiling sadly to himself, pulling the door open slightly, until he saw another hand push the fram of door and stare long and hard at the him, Alfred looked at him stunned just seeing how annoyed he looked and backed away abit Arthur following him, until the back of the americans feet hit the back of the bed making him fall on his back onto the soft covers, Arthur smirked at him and shook his head.

"You are so bad at reading the atmosphere..." He sighed, Alfred frowned leaning up on his elbows about to get up, but before he could Arthur got closer to him so his kneen was pressed gently again his crotch making a embrassing noise come out of Alfred's mouth, the older nation then put both of his hands at each side of the others hips and moved his face in closer so his nose almost touched his.

"What ya mean?" Alfred asked, turning his head to the side so he couldn't see those green orbs looking at him, Arthur frowned at the fact that he said "Ya" and not "You" but he didn't have time to worry about that right now, he now understood why Alfred was acting this way.

"Alfred" Arthur pulled up his other leg and lay his kneen inbetween his legs so he wouldn't fall off the bed, he rised one of his hands and grabbed his chin with his thumb while the other four fingers stay on the left side of his cheek pulling his head slowly so there eyes meet each other.

"You should know by now that i love you" Arthur blushed at just how cheesy that came out, but it must of worked because he saw his lovers eyes go wide and the sky blue colour fill them once again, then he smiled widely with happyness.

"Arthur!~" He squeeled and jumped on top of the older man so they landed on the floor making Arthur bang his head and get that pain in his head once again, he growled and hit the other on top of the head with his fist making Alfred whine in pain and pout cutely looking at him.

"Ow! Arthur why'd you hit me! ow!" He rubbed his head with both his hands now sat on his kneens while Arthur sat up with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest in a huff, he glared at his ex-colony who went on rubbing his head.

"I have a hang over you stupid little twat!" Arthur snapped at him, not helping himself by yelling, Alfred stopped rubbing his head and looked at him blankly for a moment his eyes going wide making the british man raise an eye brow.

"Hang...over?" He said slowly, the hamster running on it's wheel inside of his head, Arthur stopped and stared at him wondering what he was thinking, when the other grinned in that idiotic way he did.

"OOOOH! so that's why you were acting strange!" he burst out laughing making the other stare at him stunned, not understanding what he meant by that, but then it come to him.

The pieces starting to fit together at last, Alfred didn't just think he hadn't loved him back, he had also forgotton he had been drunk! Arthur slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed rubbing his temples again, it looked like it wasn't only the hang over that gave him a headache.

"You little sod..." He mumbled, while Alfred just grinned at him stupidly still, then blinked suddenly remembering something important.

"Hey! i just remembered why i called you last night!" Alfred exclaimed "It just came back to me!" he clicked his fingers, Arthur turned to him and listened remembering that the only reason this all happened was because he had called him in the middle of the night saying he had something to tell him.

"The world meeting starts early today at 8:30am!" Alfred said happily, after a few seconds the two stared at each other and looked at the alarm clock that said 8:00am then turned 8:01am making the two scream and jump up starting to rush around the bedroom, though Alfred had no reason to do so, while Arthur rushed to pull on his boxers and then his green pants.

He then glared at the other with a death stare a thought coming to mind.

"...Wait...why did we have to meet up for you to tell me that...?" he asked still staring at him, Alfred blinked at him then he laughed nervously scrashing the back of his head grinning.

"Hahaha...good point! i could have just told you on the phone! i didn't think of that!"

"ALFRED!!!"

--

**Me: lol i tried to make this funny o3o...i hope it doesn't seem to rushed D:...also is it strange to laugh at your own jokes? xD i find myself laughing when i write a funny part in a story :D...anyways! i hope you guys enjoyed the end of Never give england alcolhol! X3 it was a fun story to write ^_^ and everybody who reviewed this story will now get a cookie from Santa Kanoko!**

**Kanoko: -dressed like Santa with a unimpressed look- hohoho...-throws cookies-**

**Me: Lol :3, also i would like you all to know that if i ever write EnglandXAmerica again, England is most likely always going to be the seme...because i just like him has the seme, but i like seme America too...i just like it the other way around more XD...**

**NOTE: I am so sorry this story has taken about a mouth to upload and i hope it's no a big disapointment like i think it is...**


End file.
